Melting the Ice Within
by sarahhathawaybelikov-x
Summary: All human, please give it a chance. Rose was adopted by Eddie and Kara with Christian as her brother. At school she becomes friends with Adrian, Lissa and...Dimitri. As she gets closer to these people secrets shall be revealed and enemies shall emerge!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: All human. Rose was found in an alley way on a stormy night by Eddie, her new dad when she was 15. She now lives with Christian, her brother, Eddie and Kara, her mum. The girls are the same age as each other but the boys and Tasha are 2 years older. **

RPOV

"Rose, get your ass down here or I'm leaving without you!" my brother Christian shouted from downstairs.

"I'm just coming!" I replied quickly grabbing my sunglasses and jacket before rushing down the stairs.

I saw my bag sitting at the front door, packed and waiting for me to pick it up. As I was just about to leave the door I heard Kara, my mum, shouting on me. "Rose, you better be wearing something appropriate to school. You are trying to give off a good first impression you know."

I looked down at what I was wearing, which was:

A black mini skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a deep red tank top with spaggeheti straps which did wonders to my curves, red 6 inch stilettos that complimented my legs beautifully and my black leather jacket. My hair was dark brown and stopped just above my waist when it was straightened but I'd decided to wear it in natural waves. I had given myself smoky eyes with nude lips and a little blusher and bronzer just to top it all off. My eyes were hidden under my Chanel sunglasses but I'd end up taking them off some time through the day.

"Kara, my outfit is fine! Now bye," I exclaimed quickly whilst rushing down the path to get to Christians car.

As soon as I slammed the door shut Christian stepped on the accelerator and we sped off towards school, obviously breaking the speed limit.

The conversation in the car was short as I was mainly concentrating on keeping myself situated in my seat rather than flying out the window when Christian decided to surprise me by stepping quickly on the break. Not long after Christian pulled his car into one of the parking spaces and turned around to face me. "Right, here's the deal Rose," he started, tone deadly serious.

"You cannot fuck with my friends. Well you _can_ obviously fuck with them but I guess what I really mean is, well, _don't._ I like my friends here and I don't want to end up having to chase them down because they broke your heart or something. Right?"

I stared at him for a second with my eyebrows raised. "What, so you think I'm going to just turn into an automatic slut once I start? Thanks for having so much faith in me you know," I retorted rolling my eyes dramatically.

He smiled and got out the car the same time I did. I slipped my sunglasses on and headed to where Christian was waiting on me before we started to walk to the front entrance. I got a few wolf whistles here and there, but that was _nothing_ compared to what it was like when I entered the school. The guys turned to stare at me with hungry expressions on their faces whilst the girls just gave me dirty looks because I took the attention off of them. Oops, my bad. We still had another 5 minutes before school started so Christian decided to give me a brief tour of the school. It was a good thing that I'd memorised the layout of the school before-hand because, Christian's tour-guide skills? Zero. They were just _awful. _The bell finally rang for first period and we both headed off towards art. This...could be quite fun to be honest.

As Christian and I walked in all conversation in the room stopped as everybody turned their heads round to look at us. Well, me actually since they already knew Christian. I smiled at a few of them and that's when the whispering began. Well, I said it _could _have been fun but obviously not. I was sitting minding my own business, just checking my nails when the sun was blocked from my view. I looked up to see what had gotten in the way and found a pretty darn good looking boy standing smiling at me. My eyebrows rise up into my hair because he was seriously hot. He has messy brown hair, eyes as green as the grass, he was tall and obviously very muscular. He also had a slight smirk on his face which gave him that bad boy impression straight away. I scanned my eyes over his body. He was wearing a black tank top so it showed his pecks and triceps also because the tank top was quite tight you could see the outline of his abs. He works out, a lot.

"Well hey there, you standing in my light for a reason or what?" I asked.

It might have been bitchy but hey, the guy has to know what he's dealing with here if he _ever _thinks he'll be getting a chance.

"Oh no reason, other than the fact that you are sitting in my seat," he replied quickly.

"Does this seat have your name on it?"

"Yes, it does actually," he leaned over a little so he was very close to my face before pointing down to a spot on the seat. "Right there to be exact."

I followed his gaze down to where he was pointing, took my marker out and wrote _Hathaway Bitches_ on the seat on top of his name. "Sorry but I fail to see your name on this particular piece of furniture. Maybe it's the one next to me instead, or the one in front, or behind. Possibly even the one that's on the other side of the room perhaps."

He smiled at me even more and took a seat next to me. I had just got my nail file out when he stuck his hand out and said, "Adrian Ivashkov."

There was something about him that made me want to get to know him a little more so I confidently returned the gesture. "Rose Hathaway, well it's actually Rosemarie but I swear if you say my full name I'll hit you," I replied with an innocent smile.

"I'll try and remember that _Rose_," he said looking me up and down.

I noticed his eyes lingered on my chest and legs longer than the rest of me. I just rolled my eyes and turned around to the front of the class.

"Hey Adrian, where's Dimitri? I thought he gave you a lift up every morning?"

"Yeah he did. Meredith spotted him when he was walking through the entrance with me and practically jumped him right there. So he's going to be a few minutes late maybe."

Hmm, so my brother knows Adrian and I wonder who this Dimitri person is. As I was looking around the classroom just taking in the surrounding my attention was brought back to Adrian as he leaned back to talk to me brother. "Hey Christian."

"Hmm?"

"Do you know anything about the hot girl I'm currently sitting next to?"

Oh boy was he in for a surprise. I sat there in silence as a smile crept onto my face. And cue Christian's sarcastic comeback in 3, 2, 1.

"Oh her? Pssh, no. Well other than the fact that, I don't know, I drove her to school this morning, she stayed at my house last night and oh did I mention she's my sister?"

And there it was.

"Dude, she looks nothing like you at all! How can you both be related."

I decided I'd heard enough so I decided to join the conversation. "Listen you morons, you might think in your teeny tiny heads of yours that you are both whispering," I leaned closer to both their faces and whispered, "but you're really not."

They both looked at me as if they didn't know what to really do or say now so they just stared around the room. I turned to face the front again just as a girl caught her foot on my chair and nearly made me fall back on my seat.

"Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry. You okay?" she asked me.

I looked up and saw a very beautiful girl staring down at me with concern in her jade green eyes. Her blonde hair was straight and came down to mid-back. She was tall and slim with high cheek bones. Very pretty.

"You shouldn't be asking me that, I should be asking you. Did you hurt your foot?" I asked, wanting to become friends with her.

"Me? Oh I'm fine but seriously are you okay? I didn't like...well you didn't hurt yourself?"

She was so concerned about me I just had to smile. "I am fine, seriously," I stuck my hand out, "Rose Hathaway, nice to meet you."

She visibly relaxed when I mentioned I wasn't hurt and she shook my hand, "Lissa Dragomir and its nice to meet you too. Are you just new today?"

"Yeah and so far so good."

"Well that's good. Well I have to now go sit beside my boyfriend who is...oh he's sitting just behind you. Well that's handy," she exclaimed as she sat her bag down next to...Christian.

An evil smile spread across my face as I turned around to face my brother who was in the middle of getting something out his bag. He looked at me with suspicion clearly conveyed in his gaze. I looked at Lissa quickly and he soon got the message that I wanted to know.

"Ah, Lissa I don't think you've met Rose have you?" He asked with fake enthusiasm in his voice.

"Actually we met like 5 minutes ago. You know her?"

"Yeah I do actually, she's my sister."

Lissa stared at him with wide eyes. "You have a sister? Chrissy, this is the kind of stuff people tend to mention to their girlfriends. God... you can be so clueless sometimes you know that."

I laughed at that gaining the attention of Lissa and Christian. Oh and Adrian who had just been sitting on his phone not really caring about what was going on.

"It seems as though you don't want people to know about me Christian. Now, why on _earth_ would you want that?" I asked with a devious look on my face.

He smiled sweetly at me and replied, "Why Rose, why would I not want everyone to know about a sister I had never mentioned before that's just randomly popped into my life so they can ask questions?"

I glared at him and turned back to the front, but not before getting Lissa's phone number so we could text each other during classes. I hated when he was right and he hated when I was right because we were honestly so like each other. If I was ever proven right I never let the other person live down their mistake on judging my logic. That's also how Christian acted towards situations like this. I was getting seriously bored and the teacher hadn't arrived yet so that just made everything worse. I was about to stand up and leave the room when the most gorgeous boy I'd ever seen stepped into the room. Fuck, me, SIDEWAYS! His skin was beautifully sun-kissed(so tanned!), he had chocolate brown hair that just stopped above his shoulders. His hair looked like silk and I just wanted to run my hand through it and feel every single hair brush against my hand. He was also TONED! Abs, pecks, triceps you name it. He was just Mr. Muscle basically. He was tall, about 6'4 or 6'5 which was huge compared to my 5'7 height. As I was staring at him and trying not to drool I saw a gorgeous, bottomless-pit, two of them actually. Situated on his face on either sides of his nose. His eyes. But that just seemed to underestimate how mesmerizing they actually were. I was so caught up in looking at him that I hadn't realised that Adrian had been trying to get my attention by... clicking his fingers in front of my face. Very close to my face actually. I made an annoyed face and slapped his hands away, "What!" I exclaimed at him.

"We were just talking about how many people we had been out with and _I_ was wondering how many you'd been out with. So, what's the answer Rose?"

This question actually got my attention quite a bit and I genuinely had to think about my answer and use my fingers to count out how many. In the end I gave up. I didn't have enough fingers to count them all and I was rubbish at doing mental maths.

The gorgeous boy that had been standing at the door grabbed a stool and dragged it over to Lissa and Christian's table which was where we had all just decided to gather round.

"Sup Dimitri, did you lock Meredith in a cupboard or something and run off laughing menacingly with the key?" asked Adrian cheekily.

"Oh no. I just locked her in the school's basement and threw the key down with her," he replied.

My stomach did little flips when his voice glided through the air particles just to reach my ear and when it did, it was like heaven. I know it was just his voice but it sounded to smooth and sexy. I also think I detected an accent there too but I wasn't too sure what it was.

Christian and Adrian looked at each other confused and I rolled my eyes at how clueless they were. "The light switch is on the other side of the door and there are no windows leading to the basement," I answered them in a slightly bored tone.

Understanding finally dawned on them and Lissa and me just chuckled at how slow they were. Lissa then stopped and turned to Dimitri, "Are you actually being serious about locking her in the basement?"

"Of course I'm not Lissa, you have so little faith in me," Dimitri replied whilst looking at a rubber that was on the desk.

Lissa looked over at me to see if I actually believed what he was saying and I wrote down in my notepad '_Meredith is in the basement'_. She nodded her head at me and we all broke off into our own little conversations. Lissa and I mainly talked about how life was there at the school and what shops there were to go to that were decent. Adrian and Christian spoke about how they were planning on dogging maths and what excuse they were going to use for not doing the French homework. Dimitri did participate in the discussions a few times but I would notice him staring at me for a few seconds every now and again as if he was studying me the same way I studied him when he was standing at the doorway. When the bell rang Lissa and I escaped the classroom to free Meredith from the basement and we told her that Dimitri had been talking to her then she tripped and closed the door shut behind her accidentally when someone had called on Dimitri. She totally bought it.

Lissa and I were in each other's classes all day except for maths. She was in a higher maths class than me... at first. They gave me a little baseline test and once they marked my sheet they moved me up. After the last bell rang I walked out of English with Lissa talking about how many people tried to chat me up today or tried to feel my ass when they thought I wasn't looking. She gave me her email address and her home address as we parted ways. I walked over to Christian's car and immediately spotted the same chocolate, silky hair that I saw in art this morning. Dimitri. "Hey Christian, Kara is away down Phoenix for her work and Eddie's flight got cancelled coming back from Scotland. So it's just going to be me and you tonight bro'," I informed him.

"Well hallelujah to that! Oh it's also going to be Dimitri staying over at ours too. Don't you just love the fact that they decided to start the new term on a Friday? Weekend!"

With that said he continued to brutally high five Dimitri before jumping into the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay guys, sorry for the big wait before i updated again. Well, here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it! :D**

During our drive home it started to rain, but only a little and I started to get very fidgety in my seat. However, 15 minutes later the rain was pelting down onto the car roof and the wind wasn't just gliding across the air, it was a full on attack. Christian kept throwing me concerned glances through the car mirror and every time I caught his gaze I would give him a smile reassuring smile. You see, when I was 15 my parents and I had been out for their anniversary at a beautiful restaurant owned by one of my dad's friends. It was about 12:45am when we finally decided to go home for we were going to help decorate my auntie's house the next morning. Our car was parked two streets away because it was the grand opening of the restaurant so people had arrived early to get good seats. As we were walking to get to our car 3 men started heading our way, this didn't really faze any of us as we walked and laughed on our way to the car. Well, that was until one of the boys pulled out a knife and held it to my dad's throat. My mum screamed as this happened and I tried to calm her down because they said if she didn't shut up, they'd kill my dad. My mum continued to scream which got a member of the group of boys _very_ frustrated. He was pacing back and forward with his hands covering his ears, whispering things to himself as I was trying to negotiate things with the man holding my dad at knifepoint. My mum began rambling on about how bad this was and when the man holding my dad moved a little she thought he was just going to kill my dad and started screaming again. _BANG!_ The loud sound of a gunshot echoed down the street, soon followed by another stream of screams. My dad's. Not my mum's. My mum was lying with her eyes wide open, staring at me, in a pool of blood. Her own blood. I stared wide-eyed at the scene before me. Tears trickled down my cheeks as rage bubbled up inside of me. I angrily stared at the stupid, teenage boy who was standing clueless with a gun in his hand. I marched over to him, punched him, grabbed the gun and held it to his head as I pulled him into a head lock. My dad told me to just let go of the boy but I wouldn't even listen. I was planning on getting my dad back and getting them put in jail. I told the man that we could swap, his man for my dad and everything would be fine. He agreed. I let go of his group member as he pushed my dad towards me. Only, my dad tripped and went head first into a steel pole that went right through his head. I knew the group member didn't mean for it to happen but he was originally the one to blame. All he had to do was let him go, not push him. It was pouring with rain that night, as if the heavens could feel my sorrow and was crying for me. I dropped to my knees and stared down at the shimmering pavement. "Go," I whispered to them.

"Did you say something?" One of them asked me.

I looked up and screamed at them, "GO, JUST GO OKAY!"

I crawled over to a wall and just sat there crying as I heard their retreating footsteps getting further and further away. I must have fallen asleep after crying so much because the next thing I knew, I was getting woken up again and I was staring into the electric blue eyes of Christian Ozera.

That was the day I met Christian Ozera and his parents. They let me stay with them even when they didn't know what had happened to me. Within a few days of staying with them I began having nightmares about what happened which caused me to wake up screaming and sweating. When Kara came rushing through to see what was the matter I broke down into tears and told her everything and how I was basically an orphan. She held me and let me cry until I finally feel back to sleep. She told Eddie and Christian what I had told her and they all agreed that they would let me stay with them, permanently. Although this accident had happened 7 months ago I still couldn't stand being outside when it was raining heavily. The images would just circle around in my head and stay there. As soon as Christian's car stopped moving I was out of it and walking quickly up the path towards the front door. Wait... Christian has the car keys. Shit. I turned back to see Christian and Dimitri getting our bags from the boot. Oh, I'd forgotten about my bag.

"Christian!" I shouted, silently begging him to either hurry up or throw me the keys.

He looked up at me and saw the utter fear on my face which made him throw me the keys. Thank God. I gave him a grateful look whilst quickly snatching the keys out the air and running back to the front door. I unlocked the door and nearly took the door right off its hinges when I pushed it open. I decided to leave the door open since they had the bags and went up to my room to get changed into my pyjamas. I stripped down from my wet clothes into a deep red tank top with black shorts. I ran my hand over the long scar on my inner thigh as I remembered back to how it happened.

_*Flashback*_

_I was walking back from my old schools reception desk after telling them that I was transferring to another school when a boy in my year stepped in front of me. _

"_Hey Rose, where have you been? I heard something happened to you," he questioned me for a while but I never gave him an answer._

_I finally had enough of him and tried to push past him but he grabbed my and pulled me into a small gap between the lower and higher parts of the school buildings._

"_I heard," he ran his hands up and down my body, "that something very... dirty happened to you. I bet he was rough with you, you seem like the kind of girl who likes it rough."_

_He was disgusting! I kept trying to pry his hands off of me but then I froze when he pulled out a knife. I watched as he slowly glided the knife across my skin until it got to my inner thigh._

"_Was it painful?"_

"_You've got the wrong idea now please-"I stopped pleading when he pressed the knife into my thigh._

"_Stop it with the whining, my head is getting sore. Now. Was it more painful than this?" He pressed the knife in even harder._

"_It wasn't-"_

"_Or how about this?" Again, the knife was pressed in harder, causing my thigh to start bleeding slightly._

"_I wasn't-"_

"_Oh I know, it must have been more painful than this!" And with that said he slashed the knife across my inner thigh and laughed._

"_I always knew you were a little slut, I just never knew you'd say that you got raped to cover up the fact that you like sleeping with strangers in a dark alleyway."_

_*End of Flashback*_

Yeah, the kids at my old school weren't exactly the nicest around but I was used to it. My scar was now a white line going from my crotch to just above my knee. It also dips in quite a bit, about 2cm maybe. I shook my head and grabbed my silk dressing gown and headed downstairs to get some cereal. I passed Christian and Dimitri who were sitting on the couch playing the PS3, Black Ops no doubt.

"Rose! Hang on a sec would ya'?" asked Christian.

I leaned against the wall and watched as he shot 3 people, including Dimitri, and won the game. I think. He got out his seat and walked up to me whilst Dimitri sat there and looked at me briefly before looking away.

"Hey," Christian said getting my attention, "you okay?" concern was written all over his face, he was so protective of me.

"Christian, I am perfectly fine. They are only images, nothing I can't handle. I mean, I'm going to have to get over myself sooner or later so why not start now?" I replied with a fake smile plastered across my face.

He looked at me with that I'm-not-dumb-Rose look that he gave me when he didn't believe a single word that was coming out my mouth. "Fine, believe what you want Christian but I am _fine!" _I stated before walking into the kitchen to get some Coco Pops. As I was walking into the kitchen I think I must have accidently walked into a wall after opening the door. I was about to fall and hit my hip on the ground when a hand reached out and grabbed my arm. I looked up to see none other than Dimitri standing there looking at me. His eyes flickered down to my leg and for a split second a look of both curiosity and concern was conveyed across his face. I followed his gaze and saw that during my slight tumble, my dressing gown had moved from covering up my scar and it was on full view. I hoisted myself up and pulled my dressing gown around me. "Sorry for walking into you, I didn't know you and Christian had finished talking yet," he apologised sweetly.

"Oh you don't have to apologise. It was my fault, I wasn't watching where I was going when I should have," I replied.

For some odd reason, I felt like I couldn't let him take the blame for this. Even if it was partly both our fault I just couldn't let him take _any_ of the blame. He let go of my arm and stepped out of the way so I could get past. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen and started searching for the Coco Pops. I couldn't seem to find them anywhere and just as I was about to give up, I saw a note in the last cupboard. _High up above or down below, you're too small so it won't show. Your search for the cereal is running out of time, soon your Coco Pops shall be mine! – C_

I shook my head and laughed at the note. "Damn you Christian!" I shouted through to the living room.

"Love you too Rosie," he replied laughing immediately after that.

I hated when he called me that. I groaned and began looking at all the high places and finally something caught my eye. It was a little bit of a yellow box. Coco Pops came in a yellow box. But how the hell did he manage to get them up _there?_ They were _above_ the cupboards and even above the height of the fridge. He had hidden my Coco Pops in the lamp shade. I'm never getting them back, unless...

I grabbed a chair and pulled it under the light shade before standing on it and trying to reach them. Not enough height. I stop on my tiptoes and stretched my arm out as far as I could. Still, nowhere near enough height. I sighed and then started to think about anything that could give me height. A stack of books! I ran into the living room, grabbed some books, smacked Christian across the head with one and ran back into the kitchen. I put the books on the chair in a pile and I was just about to step on the little tower of books when Dimitri walked in and stared at me confused.

"Uh...what are you doing exactly?" he asked.

"I'm trying to get my cereal," I replied as if it was the most normal thing in the world to have to retrieve your cereal from your kitchen lamp shade.

"And you're planning on standing on...the leaning tower of books there to get it? No, I don't think so. Here let me get it."

He proceeded to lift me down from the chair, remove the books and stand up on the chair. He had a nice ass. I know I shouldn't have been thinking of that, especially since he was one of Christian's friends, but I really couldn't help it. There was just something about him that made me want to know more about him... and check him out a lot more than usual guys. As he reached up to get my cereal his top came up with him showing off his perfectly sculpted abs. I thought I was going to faint right there. He stepped down from the chair with my Coco Pops in hand and put the chair back under the table.

"Here's your cereal. I don't think we've been introduced. My name is Dimitri Belikov, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you for getting it and I'm Rose Hathaway. It's nice to meet you too and if you don't mind me asking but where are you from? Is it somewhere like... Norway? Sweden? Russia? Somewhere?"

He chuckled, "I'm from a small town in Siberia, which is in Russia, called Baia if you must know," he replied with a small smile on his face.

I imagined he was thinking about his home town. "Did you move here with your family?"

"Unfortunately no, I moved here with my uncle. My family are still in Baia."

"Do you get homesick?" I asked, I didn't know why but I just couldn't help wanting to know everything about him.

"I do when I see or hear something that reminds me of my home but I've gotten used to life in Montana so it's not as much now."

I nodded my head to show him I understood what he meant, because I really did actually. I was still not used to living in that big house. I was used to my average life in an average sized house doing average things that an average teenage girl would do. Now I can do all of that and _more._

I could live a high maintenance life buying high price designer clothes and not caring about being broke. I could risk bringing my iPhone into school and losing it because I knew that I would just get a new one and have my old contract cancelled. I could go shopping every day and use my credit card on everything without worrying that I'd be in debt. I could do anything I wanted. But was it really want I needed?

Christian called Dimitri through to the living room for another round of _Black Ops_. I poured myself a bowl of Coco Pops and retreated to the music room which was sound proof and at the very back of the house. Well, it wasn't exactly sound proof, because you could hear what was being played from the outside but you couldn't hear what was out there from in the inside. Make sense? Kind of? Yeah, it's a little confusing but I got used to it.

I sat down on the spiny chair and ate my Coco Pops whilst thinking _what am I going to do with all these instruments? _ I had taken music at my last school but it was all fully booked at St. Vlads. Yeah, , that's the name of the school Christian and I attended. I must say, I was gutted when they told me there were no spots left, music was the only class I actually...well, enjoyed. Or listened in to be honest. I put my empty bowl aside and pushed myself over to the piano on my chair. I played a few keys on it, trying to remember how to make it seem like the notes flow gracefully together. It was then that I remembered how to play the piece I'd been working on for my school show. It was a song by Christina Perri called Jar of Hearts. Personally, I thought the song was the most beautiful song ever. With that thought in mind I began to play the introduction. After 16 bars, I started to sing.

_I know I can't take one more step, _

_Towards you,_

'_Cause all that's waiting is regret._

_Don't you know I'm not your ghost,_

_Anymore,_

_You lost the love I loved the most._

_I learned to live,_

_Half alive._

_And now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_Tearing love apart._

_You're gonna' catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Who do you think you are?_

_I hear you're asking all around,_

_If I am anywhere to be found._

_But I have grown too strong,_

_To ever fall back in your arms._

_And learned to live,_

_Half alive._

_And now you want me one more time._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing apart._

_You're gonna' catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Don't come back at all._

_Dear, it took so long just to feel alright,_

_Remember, how to put back the light in my eyes._

_I wish, I had missed, the first time, that we kissed,_

'_Cause you broke all, _

_Your promises._

_And now you're back,_

_You don't get to get me back._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing apart._

_You're gonna' catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Don't come back at all._

_And who do you think you are?_

_Running 'round leaving scars,_

_Collecting your jar of hearts,_

_And tearing apart._

_You're gonna' catch a cold,_

_From the ice inside your soul,_

_So don't come back for me,_

_Don't come back at all._

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think you are?_

_Who do you think..._

_You are._

I hadn't realised but during the song, I'd started crying. The tears released themselves from my tear ducts and dropped down, hitting the last key I played. Why was I crying? Because it was the song my mother used to sing to me to calm me down. I only just remembered that at that moment in time, how could I have forgotten?

I wiped the tears from under my eyes and looked out the small window in the room to see Christian and Dimitri standing there looking at me amazement written all over their faces. I smiled at them both, collected my bowl and headed out the door. As soon as I was out of the music room Christian bombarded me with questions.

"When did you learn that song? How long have you been practising that? Can you only play the piano or can you play more instruments? Were you planning on playing that anywhere? Oh and when the hell did you _sing?"_

I gave him a look which clearly asked, _are you finished?_ And when he didn't say anything else I took that as a yes.

"Well Christian, wouldn't you just like to know all these things," I teased and began to walk down the hall.

Of course, I couldn't go at least 4 steps without Christian stopping me again.

"Seriously Rose, I never knew you could sing that well. I mean...that was amazing and the way you play the piano it just...it was like, like the music wrapped around me and I felt like I was floating."

I stared at him with a look that clearly stated _What the fuck?_ "Uh, I don't mean to burst that little happy bubble you have going on there but, dude are you okay? You haven't like...been watching any movies that have hippies in them or something?"

"No," he was struggling for words and that's when Dimitri finally spoke.

"He means that the way your voice and the piano just...mix together is mesmerizing and that you have some serious talent," Dimitri said whilst staring into my eyes.

His eyes, oh my goodness they were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. The way they always glistened when the light hit them and how they were like a gorgeous chocolate-brown coloured pool that made you want to just dive in and explore what it was hiding. I snapped out of my trance when Christian made a very exaggerated gesture targeted at Dimitri and said, "Exactly!"

I chuckled and replied with, "I guess I might but I just haven't played for a while so I was just trying it out again."

I then walked past them both and continued down the hall.

I woke up suddenly and looked at my clock. What the Hell? It's 3:45am. Why am I up at this time? I sat up and I began to feel this huge knot in my stomach and it just kept getting tighter and tighter. Something wasn't right...I didn't know what but there was something wrong inside the house. I slipped on some shorts and a tank top and walked out into the hall. After silently closing my door I stood there for a few seconds just to see if I could hear anything at all. I was about to take a step forward when I heard a voice which made me freeze in my tracks. It was a young man's voice. Quite low and rummbly. It was also a voice I heard about...oh I don't know, 7 months ago?

I walked to the edge of the top step and crouched down. I could see the exact same 3 men that were there that night but more importantly, I could hear what they were saying.

"Well," it was the one who had shot my mother who was talking, "we've got into the house so now what do we do? Do we just find her and kill her?" my breath caught in my throat when he said that.

"No," it was the man who had pushed my dad and had sent him plummeting to his death, "we need to find her, and take her. That's it, got it?"

The other two both shook their heads and I put my hand over my mouth to stop me screaming.

"Okay now Joe you search all the rooms on the bottom floor. Brian will cover the second floor and I'll get the top floor."

Oh shit. I was on the top floor. But more importantly, Christian and Dimitri were on the second floor!

I started to quickly descend the steps to the second floor but stopped when I heard them talk again.

"Wait Steve. Don't you think we should all just check this bottom floor just in case you know?"

Steve groaned in frustration, "Fine we'll all look in the bottom floor but as soon as we've cleared it all we're going up."

Yes, this gave me some time. I made sure they had started walking before I continued running towards Christian's room. I went to open the door but it was locked. "Damnit," I muttered to myself.

I quietly started chapping on Christian's door. "Christian, Christian open up please. Please Christian open up. Please! Christian!"

"Hey, can you hear something?" Oh shit, "It sounded like it was coming from up the stairs. I'm going to go check it out but you guys keep looking down here.

Oh God, all I needed was a place to hide just until they leave.

Tears were streaming down my face as I started to panic and knock a little louder on Christian's door. I was beginning to lose hope when I heard the lock click and the door swung open to reveal Christian in his boxers rubbing his eyes.

"Rose what the-? Rose, what's wrong?" He asked all too loudly.

I slapped my hand across his mouth and pushed him back into his room whilst quietly shutting the door behind me.

"Rose what's going-."

"Christian keep your voice down," I whispered to him.

"Oh don't worry Dimitri is already awake now thanks to your chapping," he replied annoyed.

"No please Christian keep your voice down. The-the people who killed my parents they-they have come back. For me. And they are in the house right now looking for me. Please all I need is a place to hide and also a notepad."

Christian was looking at me in shock and his face showed total fear for me. Dimitri looked bewildered at everything I'd just said.

"Are you serious?" Christian whispered to me.

"Christian I _need_ a notepad, now," I pleaded.

He handed me a notepad and pen from his desk and I wrote down on one of the pages _Gone to sleep over at Vikki's, tell dad I'll be home late tomorrow. –R_

That would tell them that I'm not in the house but I still need somewhere to hide.

"Okay now I just need-," and that's when I heard it. The most awful sound ever in my life. The floor boards creaking from just outside the door.

I bit my lip to stop me from crying out of fear and looked at Christian. The entire colour had drained from his face and he was staring at me with wide eyes. I started mouthing things to him, _I need to hide._

'_There's only my bed, but they would see you cause of the angle. Wait, Dimitri! Just sleep with Dimitri until they leave._

I didn't have any time to protest as the door handle started to move. I dived under the covers, the same time Christian dived into his bed, holding onto Dimitri from dear life as the door creaked open. Dimitri wrapped his arms protectively around me and pulled me closer into his chest. I heard his footsteps circling the room, scanning for anything out of the ordinary. I then heard the rustling of paper. The note. I heard him grunt in frustration after finding out that I wasn't even there for them to take. He quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. I got up from under the covers and put my ear against the door.

"Guys, she isn't here. She's staying over at a friend's so let's just go and come back another day," he said.

A few moments later I heard the footsteps die away and the front door closed. I ran over to Christian's window and saw the 3 of them running down the street and round a corner. I slid down the wall and just cried into my hands. Christian had gotten up to phone the police and he was careful not to close his bedroom door. The door handle on the outside had the fingerprints of one of them so it would really help. I looked up to see Dimitri sitting on Christian's bed topless, in his pyjama bottoms and looking at me with concern written all over his face. When I looked at his face I couldn't exactly imagine what he thought of me sitting in front of him crying. Did he think I was weak? Emotionally challenged? Did he pity me? Or did he genuinely care?

But when I looked into his eyes I automatically knew that he cared and I just wanted to run into his arms and hold him. He must have read my mind as he opened up him arms for me as I threw myself at him.

**Please review guys! :D also, tell me what you think and if I need any improvements :P sarah xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it's been a while since I have updated but I have been writing my other story too. Well here's the third chapter, finally, but sorry it's not as long as the second one. I have written more but I figured this was a good place to stop it for now.**

The next morning I woke up feeling refreshed and just...safe. I tried to stretch my arms and legs only to hit something. Oh wait no, some_one_. I heard a soft yet low 'ouch' from behind me which gave me the fright of my life. I turned around to see Dimitri rubbing his noise with a slight frown on his face. Oops, that must have been his face that I hit, but why was he sleeping beside me anyway? Almost immediately I got my answer as all the images from last night came rushing into my head. I then noticed that Dimitri's other hand was lazily resting on my waist, his rouged skin against my tender waist. As if he read my mind Dimitri spread his hand flat against my waist and moved it up higher a little. _Click!_ He retrieved his hand and sat up the same time I sat up and looked at the door. Christian was just opening the door. Thank God he hadn't seen that or else we would be in some deep shit. "Oh Rose," he rushed over to me and enveloped me in a _very_ tight hug, "are you okay? The police caught two of the guys but...one of them still got away. Steve I think his name was. He was the leader, the decision maker, out of them all but they said they have a pretty hot trail on him so they are hoping to catch him soon."

Oh God, Steve was still out there. What if they had a trail on the wrong guy? What if whilst they were chasing the wrong guy, Steve would come after me and he'd find me and –

"Rose," a voice whispered.

Two strong hands, which I instantly recognised as Dimitri's, grabbed the sides of my head and looked me dead in the eye. The air between us crackled with intensity at the close proximity we were at but neither of us would break away. "My parents are away for a few months so I'm going to be staying here and whilst I'm here me and Christian are not going to let _anything_ happen to you Roza. I promise you that."

Thanks to the wonders of Google translator I knew what my name was in every single language in the world so I instantly recognised my name being said in Russian. Hearing him say my name in his native language sent chills down my spine, good chills. Just the way his thick accent could be detected clearly as my name just rolled off his tongue. My heart was beating so fast that it was beginning to hurt my chest, and the sound of it crashing against my ribs echoed up to my ears. Oh God, what is he doing to me inside? Is this happening to him too? I searched his face to search for any sign of an inner battle with his emotions as he stared at me. Nothing. I found nothing. My mood fell slightly but my heart was still beating rapidly at his touch against my face. I then realised that I hadn't said anything and that I had began leaning towards him. I mentally shook myself out of my small trance and leaned back again. "I believe you Dimitri. And thank you for letting me sleep next to you last night. Well I think I'm going to go get myself cleaned up and get a change of clothes now," I informed them as I quickly exited Christian's room, ran up the stairs and into my own room. I closed my door behind me and leaned against is with my head resting on it and my eyes shut. What the hell was happening to me? I couldn't honestly be falling for a guy I haven't even known a day, could I? I exhaled loudly and opened my eyes only to have them tightly closed shut again. I quickened my breathing to try and calm me down as I slowly opened my eyes up again. I brought my trembling hand up to my mouth to stop me screaming as I looked at the message written on the wall in front of me. _You and Death are going to be meeting very soon young Rose, and I'll be the one to introduce you to him._ It was written in black ink, probably a marker pen. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. _Okay, just walk over to your wardrobe, get a change of clothes, take a shower and then walk back out and tell them what's on the wall._ And that's exactly what I did. I avoided looking at the wall and proceeded to do what I originally came up there to do. After I had dried my hair and put on a little bit of make-up I walked out of my room, closed the door and leaned on it thinking of how I was going to tell them. _Oh hey guys, the killer left me a little message on my wall telling me I was going to die. Wasn't that thoughtful of him to let me know?_ Yeah that's going to go well. I turned to walk down the hallway, not really sure where I was supposed to be going when the perfect song popped into my head. _I learned how to play this on the guitar, why didn't I remember that earlier? _I thought to myself. I walked into the music room and made my way over to my guitar that was silently leaning against its stand without a scratch on it. I ran my hand across the strings and then decided against playing it. A new feeling emerged inside of me and with that, so did a new song. I made my way back over to the piano I had previously walked past and sat down in front of it. I remember being so proud of myself when I finally got the last chord to go with the melody, I must have screamed for a while because my parents came running up the stairs thinking I was hurt. I felt like...telling someone, but no one, that I _needed_ to tell someone what was going on inside, even if I didn't exactly know what _was_ happening. I just needed someone, anyone, to, well...

_Listen,_

_To the song here in my heart,_

_A melody I start but can't complete._

_Listen,_

_To the sounds from deep within,_

_Its only beginning to find release._

_Oh the time has come for my dreams to be heard,_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned,_

_Into your own,_

_All 'cause you won't_

_Listen__

_Listen,_

_I am alone at a crossroads,_

_I'm not at home in my own home,_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind,_

_You should have known,_

_Oh,_

_Now I'm done believing you,_

_You don't know what I'm feeling,_

_I'm more than what you made of me,_

_I followed the voice you gave to me,_

_But now I gotta' find,_

_My own__

_You should have listened,_

_There is someone here inside,_

_Someone I thought had died so long ago,_

_Oh, I'm screaming out and my dreams'll be heard,_

_They will not be pushed aside and turned,_

_Into your own,_

_All 'cause you won't,_

_Listen__

_Listen,_

_I am alone at a crossroads,_

_I'm not at home in my own home,_

_And I've tried and tried to say what's on my mind,_

_You should have known,_

_Oh,_

_Now I'm done believing you,_

_You don't know what I'm feeling,_

_I'm more than what you made of me,_

_I followed the voice you gave to me,_

_But now I gotta' find my own._

_I don't know where I belong,_

_But I'll be moving on,_

_If you don't, if you won't._

_Listen, to the song here in my heart,_

_A melody I start but I will complete,_

_Oh, now I'm done believing you,_

_You don't know what I'm feeling,_

_I'm more than what you made of me,_

_I followed the voice you think you gave to me,_

_But now I've gotta' find my own, my own._

As soon as the words had left my mouth it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I didn't care that no one was actually there to listen to me, but the fact that I had finally opened up to the...nothingness around me was good enough for me. The sound of the door closing made me jump about five feet in the air as I wasn't really expecting anyone else to be here. Dimitri was standing there looking at me in awe, I didn't really know why but he was. Our gazed locked and he stopped when he cleared his throat after a while. "Uh, Christian is just talking to the police about last night and he asked me to come up here and see how you were doing," he explained.

I nodded my head and looked him up and down. He was just so...so...beautiful. The way his hair framed the handsome features on his face and just brushed his shoulders. The way that every top he wore would clearly outline his perfectly sculpted muscles. The way his jeans would hang low on his hips and never seem to fall down. The way his eyes were like a gateway into his soul and I was getting pulled into it deeper and deeper every time I looked. We had walked closer to each other sometime during my distracted state. "I-I'm fine now. Just a little thrown that's all," I practically lied through my teeth.

And Dimitri knew it.

"Rose that might have worked on Christian but it isn't working on me. Just tell me how you're really feeling," he replied, walking closer to me slightly.

"What I truly feel? Well I feel lost, confused, curious, scared, paranoid, weak, helpless...there are a lot of things I feel right now Dimitri and I just can't seem to match them up anymore."

"Is there something else bothering you right now?" We were only a few feet away from each other by this point.

"It's just something that I can't seem to stop thinking about and I don't truly understand it at all."

"Do you feel like the more you try and ignore what's happening inside of you the stronger it comes back at you as soon as you let your guard down even for a second?" he asked.

"Yes, I don't think I can ignore it anymore. It's becoming too strong for me to handle," I confessed as we stopped in front of each other with me having to stretch my neck by how close we were.

"What is it that is making you feel this way?" He asked in a hushed voice.

"It isn't a _thing_. It's a _who_."

"Well, _who_ is making you feel this way then?"

I stared deep into his eyes, wondering if I should really tell him who it is that is making my legs feel like jelly every time I see them. If I should really tell him who it is that makes my heart want to beat right out of my chest. If I should really tell him that it is in fact _him_ that I am falling in love with.

Looking at him at that moment in time I decided that I had to tell him. I could trust him with anything and he deserved to know what it was that was making me this jittery apart from the recent events. "How do you know what I am feeling? How can you understand it so well?" I asked him curiously.

"Because I feel that very same way."

"A _who?_"

"Yes, a who that I have...not exactly known very long but I feel as though she can understand me like no other."

"Like she can see into your soul? Watch your every move and understand why you made it?"

"Like I could tell her anything and not regret saying a word about it to her because I know that I could trust her not to tell anyone."

"As if you have a secret bond between the both of you that has only emerged now?"

"And no one in this whole entire world could break this bond because it is so powerful."

"When you stand near them, you feel as though the air around you both is crackling with intensity and its closing in on the both of you."

"As I look into her eyes, I completely forget about the world around me as everything slows down and all I can _really_ see is her."

We stood there staring at each other intensely. We had practically spilled our hearts out to each other without the other knowing who it is they were talking about. I found myself leaning up towards him as he was leaning down towards me. Our noses touched ever so slightly before our lips brushed together. That single touch left my lips tingling and instantly wanting more as my heart began to beat faster and faster. One of his hands snaked around my waist as the other

cupped my face. I leant into his touch with my eyes closed, I felt like they had actually found me last night in my room and this was my heaven. I slipped my arms around his neck as I opened my eyes. We pulled each other closer making our lips finally meet. His soft, moist lips were so different from the rest of his strong and rough persona. The kiss was soft, yet passionate as they caressed each other in beautiful synchronisation. He pulled me closer to him as I combed my hair through his silky smooth hair, deepening the kiss. His tongue slid across my bottom lips asking for permission. Our tongues flicked together timidly at first before really being able to feel the other. Our tongues danced together and I felt like I was on fire. The air around us seemed so hot, yet comfortable, so public, yet enclosed. It was a very new experience for me and even though I didn't fully understand it, I was willing to explore it first. We broke apart for air, our foreheads leaning against one another. Dimitri looked into my eyes and asked between breathes, "So, who is that makes you feel like you do inside?"

I cupped his face in both my hands, feeling his rough stumble at the tips of my fingers.

"You."

**Well, please tell me what you think and review any improvements that you think could be done, thanks :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about being quite late with updating this, I've had a lot of homework and tones of birthdays, which now means I am moneyless :D *insert eye roll* Well here's the fourth chapter now, hope you like it!**

**{ 2 Days Later }**

The strong smell of paint woke me up, yet again. The faint outline of the message that had been on my wall was still visible but as soon as the first coat of paint dried in I was going over it again. I swung my legs out of my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. Today was the last day of the weekend, darn. I honestly didn't care about how I looked when all I was going to do was to be sitting in the house all day and occasionally emerging from my room to get food. Well, I _normally_ wouldn't have cared...but Dimitri comes round every day now and there is no way in _hell_ I was going to let him see me looking like a slob. I took a 10 minute shower, moisturised my face and blow dried my hair whilst my moisturiser got to work. After 15 minutes my hair was now in loose but neat curls and I was applying a little powder to my face along with mascara and a small amount of eyeliner. I put on a white boob tube that only covered my breasts with a deep blue tank top that was loose under the arms showing off my waist. I pulled on a pair of dark denim mini-shorts accompanied by dark blue ballet flats. I looked at myself in the mirror and decided that I looked presentable enough that I could go downstairs. As I made my way to the bottom floor I began to think of the path my life had taken. My parent's killers came after me and told me they were going to kill me. I told a guy I'd only known for about day that I was falling for him and then kissed him. He visited every day to see how I was doing and was always there for me and Christian was just being the best big brother in the world by being his normal, witty, annoying self that I loved. I slid my hand down the banister but stopped with I felt some chipped wood. _What the hell?_ There was a large chunk of wood missing from the banister and leaning over it I could see a golf club lying on the floor. That was obviously used to make the dent, but why? I walked over to the golf club and noticed a small yellow post-it-note attached to it. _Imagine how easy it would be for me to replace that banister with your skull Rose, your time is running out. I'm going to get you –S_

Well shit, and here I was thinking my life was finally seeing the light for once. Well Christian and Dimitri definitely weren't going to find out about this, they were just beginning to have hoped that Steve had left me alone for now. I took the bent golf club outside with the note and put them both in the bin before retrieving some wood glue from the kitchen and sticking the big chunk of wood back on the banister. I moved it around a lot, trying to fit it back into its original spot and when I was finally happy that no one would suspect a thing I left to get some breakfast.

**{ NEXT DAY }**

"Rose!" Christian shouted up at me for, oh I don't know, maybe the 100th time!

"For FUCK SAKE CHRISTIAN! SHUT UP!" I angrily shouted down.

I was pissed, very pissed because guess what? It was my time of month. Whoop-de-doo. I marched down the stairs, still looking as hot as ever and walked right past Christian with my bag in hand. "Whoa, what the fuck? Are you on your period or something?" Christian asked laughing.

Oh no he didn't.

I spun round and grabbed his nipple through his top. "Do you feel that pain Christian? Do you? Because at this moment in time," I twisted it a little bit more making him open his mouth slightly in a silent scream, "_I_ am in more pain than this so _don't _joke about it," I warned him, venom dripping from my every word.

I let go and continued walking to the car, feeling a little better that I had found someone to let out part of anger on. Sitting in the car I watched as Christian walked down the path with his bag over his shoulder and rubbing his chest at the same time. He finally jumped in the car and started the engine. "You know something; I think you ripped out a few chest hairs. How the hell are you so strong? I was lifted off the ground!"

"Just drive would you or else we are going to be late!" I exclaimed.

He stepped down on the accelerator and we were soon speeding down the road and off to school.

Ugh! I had been to five of my classes at school and I was _still_ pissed, why couldn't I just _not_ get grumpy at times like these? It was frustrating! I was just about to walk into my Home Economics class, which I hated with a passion, when one of the office ladies walked over to me and gave me a letter. Then, without saying a word, she turned and left. Weird. I opened up the letter and what I saw made a huge grin find its way onto my face.

_Mrs. McDermott,_

_As you know Rose was put in your class at the last minute due to her original choice, Music, being full. This is not the case now. Five pupils have been removed from Music due to bad grades or a behavioural problem which now means Rose shall be able to attend Music. Please inform her that her Music classes shall be at the same time she would be attending Home Economics._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Headmistress Kirova._

You fucking beauty! Music! The _one_ class I wanted and _loved _the most had been ripped away from me at the start of the school year. Now they were handing it back to me on a silver platter. This has just made my day seem so much better. I folded the letter over again and gave it to Mrs. McDermott. She said that was fine and sent me on my way. I was smiling and nearly skipping all the way to the classroom because I was just so excited. I knocked on the door and entered to find 20 pairs of eyes looking in my direction. After a few seconds though they all went back to chatting or playing their instrument or whatever they were doing before. I walked up to the teacher with a friendly smile on my face. "Hi, I'm Rose Hathaway and I were told that I was to be moved into your class?" I said more like a question that a statement.

"Ah yes, I've just been given the letter about it all and might I just say, the grades I saw from your previous school were out_standing_. It will be a pleasure to have you in this classroom. What instrument is it that you play?"

"I um...I actually play 4 instruments, well if you count singing and if you take on the fact that a keyboard isn't the same as a piano," I joked.

"That it isn't. The class is currently working on a project. They are to pick one artist whose songs really connect with them and they are to perform one of their songs to the class with the same amount of feeling that they feel the song gives off. They are being given two and a half weeks to complete this and you can choose to do your song on any instrument, as long as you know how to play it," she informed me, with me nodding my head to show I understand what she's telling me.

"Okay, is there a set date that we need to have chosen our artist by?"

"No, many of my students have chosen their artist, told me then half way through they've decided they want to change and it really gets things confused."

"Okay, well...I think I'll chose to play mine on the guitar," I decided confidently.

"You have picked your artist already?"

"No."

"Then why are you so set on playing the guitar for a song you don't even know yet?" She asked, curious as to what my answer would be.

"The way an acoustic guitar sounds when accompanied with a voice is a very simple, yet effective procedure. The sound the notes make when the strings are plucked kind of glides in the air around you and a guitar can also show emotion. If the notes are played quick and loud then it gives off a sort of drastic or bizarre effect but if they are played soft and quietly there may be a sad meaning behind the notes or an unspoken story."

My new teacher looked at me, astonished as to what I had said. I honestly didn't even mean to say as much as that, I guess I kind of got lost in the moment. "Those," she began, "are the words of a true poetic Miss. Hathaway. You are going to go far in this class, I can tell. You are very passionate towards your music aren't you?"

"Indeed I am," I smiled.

"Well that's good; it's not every day that you get to meet someone with such a strong and determined passion for music that you can physically feel the burning of desire to play each note with such care coming off of them. My name is Miss. Fleur by the way, it's very nice to meet you Rose."

Finally, someone who understands how I feel about music and I'm glad that she doesn't feel uncomfortable when I talk the way I walk about music. I smiled at her and nodded my hand, "it's nice to meet you too Miss. Fleur."

I looked around the classroom to see if I knew any of the students that were in this classroom. Hmm...I saw a familiar head of red hair but what's his name again? "Forgotten my name again Rose?" said a very familiar voice.

I snapped out of my thoughts and instantly remembered his name, Mason Ashford. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten his name twice that morning too, oops. "No I did not _Mason_, I was just standing staring at nothing in particular for my own pleasure," I sweetly replied.

He chuckled, "Anyways what you doing here Rose? The last time I checked you weren't in this class, ever," he then seemed to be deep in thought before he clicked his fingers, "oh I know, you have finally realised that you can't keep yourself away from my devilish good look," he said winking at me.

I gasped loudly in mock shock, "How did you find out? Or maybe your little friend," I said and pointing below his belt, "couldn't hide their excitement to see me when I walked in and just _had_ to pop up to say hello," I replied with an evil grin on my face.

A nervous laugh escaped his lips followed by a dramatic eye roll to cover it up then I nearly burst out laughing when he turned around to write something down and I noticed that it _was_ popping up to say hello. And by the looks of things it wasn't planning on saying goodbye anytime soon. I shook my head smiling and sat down beside him, "so what instrument do you play Mase?"

"Saxophone."

"Jazzy," I replied with jazz hands to match.

"Yeah, what about you Rose?"

"All of them?" I chuckled.

His eyebrows raised a little as I don't think he expected me to play more than one, "yeah sure why not."

"Piano, keyboard, guitar and voice."

"Isn't piano and keyboard the same thing?"

At that exact moment Mrs. Fleur walked past and 'accidentally' hit Mason over the head with a music book.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed rubbing the back of his head as Mrs. Fleur walked off with a smile on her face.

I leaned over to him and whispered, "No Mase, they aren't the same. You might want to find out what makes them different before returning back to this class because I have a feeling Mrs. Fleur is going to ask you about it."

For the rest of the period I sat with my iPod on shuffle trying to pick an artist that connected with my feeling like no other. I was just about to give up hope when the _perfect_ song came on. Halo by Beyonce. She was going to be the artist I focused on, all her songs spoke to different feelings inside of me and I loved her as an artist. She was truly inspiring and I was going to have to learn how to play Halo on the guitar in the space of two weeks. Could be worse...I think.

For the remaining time I spent in music I sat and listened to _Halo_ over and over again, wanting to see if the same emotions emerged every time. Most of my classmates had sat with their instruments, occasionally writing down a few notes on a piece of paper beside them, and I got a few strange looks as to why I wasn't practising my song but I didn't roll that way.

When the bell went I was quite happy with what I had achieved today. I had uncovered all the feelings that were spoken throughout the song and now all I had to do was try and convey those same feelings, maybe even stronger, throughout my performance in 2 weeks. I was already starting to get excited about performing. That's what I loved about being in music, even if the song is very simple or has been performed many times or is, or _was,_ a very popular song you can always add something extra to make sure it isn't the exact same.

Mason and I walked with each other to the front entrance before we had to part ways due to different means of transport, school bus for him, fancy car for me. We said our goodbyes and I slowly began to walk to the car park with a feeling that Christian wasn't there yet. My thoughts were confirmed when I reached the car park and looked over to find his car surrounded by the air I breath, nothing more. I strolled over, got one of my hair pains and unlocked his car. I flung my bag in but before I could get into the car a strong hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back up. I was then backed up against the car and looking at the face of Jesse Zeklos. He wasn't in any of my classes but he had tried flirting with me at lunch when I walked past his table and I'd, very clearly actually, turned him down and walked away. From the look on his and his friend's faces, that didn't happen much. What was with the players at this school?

He was holding my arms by my sides and had a very...uncomfortable atmosphere about him. "Um...Jesse? Do you mind, kind of, letting go?" I asked, squirming a little.

He looked me over, his eyes moving from my face to my chest, body, legs and back up. The expression that grew on his face, especially when his eyes were on my chest and legs, made me feel dirty and cheap. I didn't like it one little bit and if he didn't let go soon; I was going to have to make him. "Sorry honey, but I kind of like this position, don't you? It's so," he pushed himself up closer to me so I could feel his erection on my thigh, "nice."

I scrunched up my face in utter disgust to what he was doing and turned my head away from him. "Jesse just get off, you aren't very impressive, forcing yourself on a girl tends to turn them off quite a bit," I smiled an 'innocent' smile at him.

Then he slapped me.

My head whipped round so I was facing the front entrance and I saw Christian and Dimitri just walking out. They were just chatting away but as soon as Christian spotted me his eyes were fixated and he was raging at Jesse. Then something changed in him, he seemed a little scared. But why? It was then that I noticed my face, I had blood trickling from my mouth and I was...laughing.

"What the _fuck_ is so funny to you bitch?" Jesse spat at me.

This brought me into a full on laugh, I would've doubled over if Jesse's arms weren't keeping me up. He had no idea who he was messing with exactly because ever since my parents were killed I had taken it upon myself to be trained in combat. Just so I knew how to defend myself if they came back, which, well, _one_ of them has. As soon as Jesse's grip on me loosened I twisted my wrists, breaking his grip completely and grabbed him around the neck, holding him off the ground which was very difficult to do considering he _was_ taller than me.

I brought his face close to mine and said coldly, "you are pathetic, you know that? Girls don't _honestly_ like you, they just know you're easy to get in bed with and they want to 'be all cool' and lose their virginity with someone who is considered to be good since he's done it so many times. But he really isn't, but that isn't what they pass about. Could you imagine what would happen to your reputation if someone were to finally admit that you were as shit as your personality in bed? Face it Jesse, no one actually wants you."

I then proceeded to stick my knee just in between his legs and...Drop him. He collapsed in pain and I heard footsteps behind me which I then saw were Christian and Dimitri running over to me. They both stood there for a minute trying to register the scene in front of them. I rolled my eyes at their shocked expressions and got in the car. I put my headphones in and was just about to press play when my headphones were ripped out. I hadn't noticed but Christian and Dimitri had gotten into the car and were looking at me.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed since he had pulled out my headphones.

"Rose," Christian's eyes travelled outside, "how did you do that? I mean I know how you did it, literally, but just...how?" he asked intrigued as to how I would answer it.

I sighed and wrapped my headphones around my iPod before answering, "So I take it I won't get away with the simple answer of 'beginners luck'?"

He looked at me seriously and I rolled my eyes. "Fine, I've been to combat training, so I'd advise you not to piss me off," I looked pointedly at Christian.

"When do I piss you off?" He seemed to stop, probably thinking about this morning, "oh never mind, but why did you take the classes?"

I tensed up, I hated talking about the reason because that would mean having to think back to what exactly _happened_ to make me want to take them. And then the images come back and it's all very uncomfortable. "Defence," was my only answer, looking at the both of them with a look that clearly said _I-think-you-know-why_.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to speak but he closed it again. This happened a few more times, he obviously couldn't think of anything to say, I rolled my eyes again. I was doing a lot of that recently. "Stop imitating a goldfish and drive home would you!" I exclaimed, annoyed that we hadn't left already.

Christian turned back around and began reversing out of the car park. I got my headphones out again and pressed play, but I could still feel someone's eyes watching me. I looked up to see Dimitri looking at me intently, trying to figure this whole situation. As in the emotions I was feeling behind my actions and when this all happened. He would always dig deeper into anything I said, or how I reacted to something. All so he could just understand me, _fully_ understand me that is. After about 5 minutes he turned around in his seat and him and Christian started to talk about random things that happened at school. I was listening to Miami to Ibiza by Tinie Tempah when my headphones gave off this high pitched noise, causing me to ripe them from my ears. I then looked up and saw a man run onto the road and just stop and turn, right in front of us. "Christian!" I yelled pointing at the man.

Christian instantly stepped onto the brakes before hitting the man but when I finally got a good look of who was on the road, I wished that he'd kept going. My breath caught in my throat and my whole body turned cold when I finally registered that he wasn't alone.

Standing in front of us was Steve, and the person he was holding by the hair beside him was Lissa.

**Please review, may it be a good review or a criticizing review I really don't mind :D Again, tell me of any improvements I could do**

**Sarah :)**


	5. AN: Sorry!

**Guys,**

**I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in...what, 2 weeks? But school has been really harsh on me with homework and everything, I've hardly had the chance to breathe. I **_**promise**_** that the next Chapter will be up soon as I am currently writing it at the moment. My next chapter for New Students Anyone? Shall also be up soon.**

**Again I am totally and utterly sorry about this and if you guys have any ideas for where you want this story to go then please feel free to tell me and I shall try and make most of the ideas fit in with my story. I think my brain may have started melting due to the overpowering homework and this has caused me to land myself in a little pit of writers block. **

**R&R**

**-Sarah xx**


	6. Up For Grabs

**Hey guys, sorry to have to say this but I won't be continuing with this story, I'm just not getting any ideas for it and I don't really feel the need to write this anymore. I am putting the story up for grabs for anyone that would like to continue it, but here's what you have to do**

**-Message me and tell me the reasons you'd like to continue my story as your own**

**-Tell me a brief summary of what ideas you have for the story**

**And that's it basically. Everything has been a little hectic with exams and everything so I'm only going to be able to contiue with one story and I had more of a pull towards my other story "New Students Anyone?"**

**So again, this story is now up for grabs, so follow the instructions if you're interested and there you have it. Sorry again guys but that's just the way it goes sometimes.**

**-Sarah xx**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, it's been so long right? Well its finally the Easter Holidays so I'm going to be writing as much as my fingers can take. It's currently 4:24am and I've just finished writing the chapter. I know I said that this story would be going up for grabs but I got a little inspiration in the last couple of days and I've decided to keep going with the story. I just hope I've made the right choice.**

No! I thought to myself, he can't do this to me now. I was finally getting my life back, I had a family and friends. He was **not** going to take them away from me! So instead of sitting in the car, gaping at the scene infront of me. I got out. The pure rage was bubbling up inside of me and I felt like hitting something, someone. I'm pretty sure my whole facial and body expression showed how angry I was, but I wasn't expecting it to effect Steve. As my gaze locked onto his I saw a streak of fear shot through his eyes and his adam's apple bobbed up and down as he gulped. I walked dangerously slow over to him, cracking my knuckles as I went. I was about 2 feet away when he whipped out a knife and threw it at me but... I dodged it. I never knew I had such a speed to dodge a flying knife, yet there I was picking up the knife from the ground behind me and throwing it straight back at him. Right in the stomach. The last time I checked my aim was rubbish.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting with my back against the wall, throwing a tennis ball up in the air and catching it again repeatedly. Eddie walked in the door of the living room and held his hands up as a gesture for me to throw the ball to him. I sat up straighter and aimed for his hands that were way up beside his head... but ended up hitting him directly in the crotch causing him to collapse to the floor, groaning in pain whilst holding his crotch._

_*End of Flashback*_

Steve instantly let go of Lissa and she went running over to Christian who enveloped her in his arms, I honestly didn't think he'd let go of her at that point. I marched over to Steve and pushed him over so he was lying on his back and I kneeled slightly on the handle of the knife. As I did that, I could hear the blade slipping across his stomach tissue, slicing though effortlessly. I know, that was mean of me, but he fucking killed my parents! I slipped my phone out of my pocket and dialed the police. After asking to be put through to the sergent with information connecting to the Hathaway murder I put the phone on speaker.

"Sergent Marigold."

"Oh hey, it's Rose Hathaway here. Just phoning to say to you that I have Steve. He's injured and he's even going to confess that he killed my parents," I answered recieving a "what the fuck?" look from Steve and a quiet yet detectable intake of breathe from Sergent Marigold.

"Okay, I have this conversation recording now. He can confess."

"I'm not confessing anything!" Screamed Steve.

I leaned harder on the handle causing Steve to scream loudly whilst I just sighed, bored that he was making this difficult on himself.

"Just confess Steve, I've got all day," I looked him dead in the eyes with a dangerously quiet tone to my voice causing visible goosebumps to appear on him.

"I-I'll confess," he spluttered out, he was finding it hard to breathe I think, "I killed Rosemarie Hathaway's parents. It wasn't meant to end up that way, but it happened and I pledged to dispose of any evidence or witnesses. But that didn't exactly go to plan."

"Why thank you Steve, so very... honest of you to confess your crime," I took the phone off speaker mode as there wasn't anything else left to confess, "well Sergent Marigold there you – "

"There's more."

I looked down at Steve with a what-the-fuck look on my face and also a you're-really-starting-piss-me-off look. "Excuse me?"

"There's more," he coughed up some blood so I took the pressure off of the knife, "to the story."

I was confused for a second and then decided to put the phone on speaker and dig deeper into this new found statement. "What do you mean 'there's more to the story'?"

"He – " Steve began coughing vigirously and soon enough, blood started spluttering out.

"Shit, Marigold I'm bringing him to the hospital could you interigate him when he gets out?"

If he gets out, I thought to myself. I had stabbed him pretty deep.

"That's what we were already planning on doing, thank you for the information on your parents case. We really appreciate your co-operation throughout the years. Steve will be sentenced to a maximum of life in prison for this, you will get your justice Rosemarie."

"Thank you, goodbye."

I hung up the phone, stuffed it in my pocket and started dragging Steve back to the car. Christian was in the back of the car with Lissa, his arms wrapped tightly around her as she sobbed into his chest. Dimitri was still standing outside the car, just watching me but as soon as he saw my face he moved into the back with Christian and Lissa as I shoved Steve into the passenger side. I started the car and headed to the hospital, I was finally avenging my parents name and justice was being served on my behalf.

**{ 2 Days Later }**

So, Steve was recovering well in hospital and was going to be given life sentence in prison for his crime. Christian and Lissa had only gotten closer since the event, I knew that for a fact since I could hear them every single time she stayed over. School was okay too I guess, my music was definitely the only the subject I would ever actually make an effort to succeed in so all in all, school was great. The only thing I wasn't really too sure of where I stood, the only thing I never knew where I stood, was with Dimitri. Ever since the whole event with me stabbing Steve happened he'd been...polite with me, but not exactly friendly. I didn't get his behaviour but I had bigger things to worry about. Like my music test. Halo was a truly inspiring song and with the events that had happened since listening to that song, I've become more connected to the song than I originally was. Today, I was to perform my piece in front of the class and I was shitting myself. had told me that because of what I'd went through in the past few weeks that I could perform mine at a later date, but I was determined to perform my song on the same say as everybody else. Lissa and Dimitri had stayed the night before so they were getting a lift from Christian. I sat in the front with Christian, strumming away on my air guitar and getting frusrated even by the smallest of mistakes that I made. Most of them probably wouldn't even be noticable but I wanted it to be perfect. "Rose, you're going to do fine. I never knew it before, but you're a natural when it comes to music. They are going to be blown away with your performance," he reassured me which made me relax in my seat a little.

I closed my eyes and just thought about the different notes that I would be playing, how loud or quiet I would play them and for how long. I then focused on the feelings. I couldn't convey the same feeling all the way through the song, that would be boring. I had focused on each line individually and annotated it carefully so I could get the right feelings out of the lyrics. It was pretty hard at first, but after a few events here and there, the feelings became more prominent and I could connect with them easier. "Hey Dimitri," the use of Dimitri's name made me snap out of my little trance, "when is our free period?"

"Last."

"Oh look at that Rose, it's the same period you have music."

I head snapped up to look at Christian, "don't you dare Christian," I warned.

"How about it Dimitri? You up for a little concert?" Christian was smiling wickedly by now.

Dimitri gave off a slight chuckle, making my heart flutter in the process, "yeah why not. Can't wait already."

Fuck, me.

Jesse hadn't harrassed me ever since the incident in the car park but he had shot me a few glances in classes or in the lunch hall. The day seemed to have gone by very quickly and soon I was standing in front of the music door, praying that everything would go well. It was then that I saw Christian and Dimitri walking down the hall talking about nothing in particular probably. At that instant I turned back around to enter the music department I was faced by a very familiar face, Ralf. He was one of Jesse's friends that you'd always find at the same lunch table as him but I didn't have a clue as to why he was standing in front of me. Was he trying to hit on me after his friend failed to do so? Or had Jesse honestly sent one of his friends to apologise because he couldn't man up and do it himself? Both were likely answers...both were much better than what it actually was. He brought a knife out and lightly traced my scar under my skirt. "I know exactly how you got this, I have friends that go to your old school and from the stories they've told me about you, you were definitely a slut. All the parties and drinking and boys, you definitely deserved that scar," he whispered fiercly into my ear.

Then he cut straight across my scar.

Pain automatically emerged and all I wanted to do was scream but all that came out was a mere yelp. He smirked, stuffed the knife back in his pocket and began to turn away. Crack!

"Shit!" Ralf exclaimed.

"Rose did he do anything to you? Is that blood on your hands? Where's it coming from?"

Dimitri and Christian had made it down the hall and Dimitri had just punched Ralf in the nose, successfully breaking it from the nose it made. Also judging from the way it looked. Christian was standing over me looking for where the source of the bleeding was. I wasn't really paying attention to anything as all I could think about was, why me? It might've been selfish for me to think that but I honestly couldn't think of anything that I'd done to deserve everything that had happened to me. It was as if the world around me had gone into slow motion and all the sounds had become very low pitched and slow. I could hear the sound of Dimitri's hand making contact with Ralf's face a few times before the loud Thud! Of him hitting the floor came. I blinked and looked up at Christian, who appeared to be saying my name but everything was all very surreal at that point. I looked at my hands, and sure enough, there was blood on them from when I had grasped my thigh. I subconsciously put my hand over the scar again before blinking a few times to bring me out of my daze. "Christian," my voice came out quiet and weak, "could you get me a bandage?"

"Absolutely, stay here."

I watched him run down the hall in the direction of the school office. Taking a deep breath in through my nose I smelt it, his aftershave that drove me crazy. He knelt down beside me and held onto my hands, he didn't care if they were covered in blood. I hadn't realised I was on the floor but then again, a lot of things weren't clear to me at that point. My skirt had ridden up a little exposing my scar/freshly made cut. His gaze travelled along my scar before looking me in the eye and then cupping my face in his hand. "Christian never knew about the scar did he?" He asked softly.

A few tears rolled down my cheek as I gave a small smile, "no, I didn't want to worry him."

He shook his head and put his hand over my scar. It wasn't the pain that made my breath catch in my throat, it was the burning sensation that went straight to a certain part of my body caused by his touch being so close to there. Dimitri looked me dead in the eyes, "I need to put pressure on the wound to stop your thigh bleeding as much, can you do that?"

Instead of answering him, I placed my shaking hand over his warm, soft hand and pushed it harder onto my thigh. He gave my thigh a small squeeze which didn't help me what-so-ever, as my heart was already beating 100mph, any faster and I think I'd end up having a heart attack. Dimitri had only intended on helping me out but it had become a rather intense and sensual moment we were having. My other hand brushed his muscles on his other arm before sliding down his chest and abs, I couldn't stop myself. He closed his eyes as if to say he was enjoying me touching him and again I felt a small squeeze on my thigh. I was in an uncomfortable position so I tried moving, it also caused Dimitri's hand to move up and brush across my panties ever so slightly. Our gazes connected and so many emotions that I'd kept hidden emerged but the strongest one conveyed, even in his eyes, was lust. My hand cupped his face as his other hand clung to my waist as we got lost in each other's eyes. We were just about to lean in and kiss each other when he heard the sound of footsteps approaching. I mentally shook myself and turned so that Dimitri's hand subtly slid from being on my thigh and was instead holding my hand as if he was supporting me. Dammit, we were so close.

Christian was possibly the most non-observant person in the word. Dimitri and I had been so close to each other and we had our hands all over each other, how could he not have seen us? Or maybe he did and he's just choosing to ignore what he saw? Oh never mind. He put the bandage around my thigh and started walking in the direction of the office. Once he noticed I wasn't following him he finally turned around, "aren't you coming Rose?"

"I think you're forgetting that I have a music test." There was no way in hell that I was missing my music test.

"You're still going to do it?" I stared at him, "fine it's your choice. I'm still coming to see you then."

"Whatever, as long as I get to do it I'm fine."

I walked into music and started tuning up my guitar whilst Dimitri and Christian hung about at the back of the room. The bell went about 5 minutes later signalling that last period was starting. I had finished tuning my guitar and carefully sat it down on the table, just to make sure none of the strings moved out of place. One by one the students piled in and soon enough the tests began. There were a few good ones and a few bad ones and there was one person that was just utterly terrible but I was still too busy running over the notes in my head. Mason had chose Michael Buble as his inspiration and he'd performed the song Feeling Good. It was amazing! I wasn't being bias because he was my friend but he was outstanding. The saxophone was a great instrument for Michael Buble's style of music and that song was just a perfect match. When Mason finished I was up on my feet and clapping, as were the rest of the class. He smiled and caught me looking at him with a huge smile on my face. Two more people went by and I then realised that there was no one else in the class to perform...except me. She'd made me last. Oh God, what if I screwed up? I'd be the last performance so everybody would remember if I did something wrong. I hadn't finished putting more doubts into my head when she called my name. I took a deep breath and walked up to the chair at the front with my guitar. I played a few practise notes before closing my eyes and zoning myself out from everybody else in the room. I played the into nice and soft to create the sensation of calmness before playing a little louder to accompany my voice.

_Remember those walls I built_

_Well baby they're tumbling down_

_And they didn't even put up a fight_

_They didn't even make a sound_

That first part of the song reminded me so much of the first time I shared a kiss with Dimitri, straight after I'd let my walls down and spilled my heart out to him. I'd knew I could trust him and there was just something about him that made me want to cling onto him and never let go.

_I found a way to let you in_

_But I never really had a doubt_

_Standing in the light of your halo_

_I got my angel now_

Every time I'd been in some sort of trouble, he'd been there to help me. When those men were in the house, he let me sleep with him, out in the hall when Ralf cut me with the knife and even when I needed my Coco Pops from the light shade. He was my angel. I started strumming the guitar a little bit more louder to show that there was a strong emotion in the lyrics.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breaking_

_It's the risk that I'm taking_

_I aint never gonna' shut you out_

I played each note strongly so the sound echoed around the room since it was the chorus and I looked straight into Dimitri's eyes whilst singing the lyrics.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

All I could seem to think about was the feel of Dimitri's arms around me and how I felt like I belonged there. I never wanted to lose that feeling.

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray you won't fade away_

I know I deserve a little bit of happiness in my life, but I honestly feel like Dimitri is a blessing sent from God himself, and I don't even believe in God. I guess what I'm really saying is that I think Dimitri is way too good for me, he is honestly "everything I need and more."

_Halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your_

_Halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your _

_Halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your_

_Halo, halo, halo_

I played the notes quiet again and made my voice soft.

_Hit me like a ray of sun_

_Burning through my darkened nights_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Cause I'm addicted to your light_

I wasn't sure was the "light" represented in the song but all I knew was that I was addicted to his appearance, his personality, his embrace, his voice, his smell, everything. I felt complete with him, and only him. He made my life worth living.

_I swore I'd never fall again_

_But this don't even feel like falling_

_Gravity can't forget_

_So pull me back to the ground again._

I had actually told myself not to fall for any guys this time 'round, as it wouldn't last long but what I have with Dimitri makes it feel like I'm floating. It's complete bliss.

_It's like I've been awakened_

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_The risks that I'm takin'_

_I aint' never gonna' shut you out_

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray you won't fade away._

_Halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your_

_Halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your _

_Halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your_

_Halo, halo, halo_

_Halo__

_Halo_Oo__

I tried to put as much emotion as I could into the last chorus of the song and just everything felt overwhelming and I felt tears starting to well in my eyes.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more_

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo_

_Pray you won't fade away._

_Halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your_

_Halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your _

_Halo, halo, halo_

_I can feel your_

_Halo, halo, halo_

I strummed my guitar very loudly for the last two bars before silencing the notes by placing my hand over the strings. I heard it before I saw it. Everyone started clapping and "whooping" as they stood up after my performance. Quite a few people had tear tracks running down their faces, my teacher included, whilst others had huge smiles on their faces. Mason was probably cheering the loudest as he gave me a dazzling smile to wish I laughed at. The real question was, did Dimitri see my message? I looked up to see both my brother and Dimitri on their feet, my brother being the more immature one by jumping about and fistpumping the air. I smiled brightly and looked over at Dimitri. He was crying. I swear it took everything I had to keep myself standing as my legs turned to jelly. Dimitri looked at me and he was practically glowing. His eyes were sparkling with tears and he had the biggest smile on his face ever. The overall feel in the room was happiness, amazement, every reaction someone could hope for after performing but there was one emotion that, as soon as I detected it, made me burst out crying for I'd never been so happier in my life. As I looked into Dimitri's eyes, behind those un-fallen tears, at the bottom of those chocolate pools, I saw complete and utter love.

**Please R&R, I want to know if I've made the right decision in not giving up the story to somebody else.**

**-Sarah xx**


	8. Chapter 6

**Guys you have no idea how sorry I am !  
I know I haven't updated in so so long but there's just been a lot of stuff going on especially with going away on holiday and my laptop not working so I lost my full story and had to try and get it back!**

**I really hope this chapter has been worth the wait and can I just thank .vamps for giving me the A-MA-ZING idea for my story because I was seriously clueless :L**

**You guys should really check out her story as well it's called "First Hand Experiance"**

**Most of you's will probably think "Oh, well if she's recommending it then it must be good" but you's probably won't even look at it, believe me, I've done that plenty of times. But her story is amazing and I was captivated by the first chapter because she writes so well!**

**Anyways, on with the chapter you's have all been waiting for ;D :L**

After music I had gotten a lot of praise from my teacher and fellow classmates. Mason had come over to me and had grabbed me into a tight hug, successfully lifting me from the ground. I had gotten the highest marks in the class and I was thrilled... more than thrilled actually more like, elated! It had also been recorded. Miss. Fleur hadn't told us about our performances being recorded because she didn't want it to put us off and the footage will be kept and sent away to the examiners. That performance alone was worth 40% of our overall grade at the end of the year so I'm pretty positive that I've achieved my goal in earning that 40%. I had stayed back a little to talk to Mason, mainly about the awesome party that was going to be tonight. At the mention of a party I felt a slight pull in my stomach, it didn't fell right, however I accepted to go to the party and the knot in my stomach got tighter. What was so bad about going to a party? It would keep my mind off of things and I'd be able to have fun. I left the school's front gates feeling pretty happy, I even had a little spring in my step (even though I was slightly limping from the cut) when walking to the car where Christian and Dimitri stood. I got my phone out of my pocket but ended up dropping it, like the klutz that I am, only for it to be caught by a mysterious hand and handed back to me. "Better be careful how you handle your phone because that specific one costs quite a lot of money."

This guy was hot. I hadn't even looked at him yet but I could just tell from the seductive tone to his voice that he was a major hotty. My thoughts were confirmed when I finally brought my head up to look at him. He was in a black suit with a very white shirt, and perfectly polished shoes. His skin was flawless too, not even a hint of stubble and he had high cheekbones. His eyes were a gorgeous sea blue and when you looked into them, you could feel yourself swaying as if you were out in the ocean. They were so clear and every single line in the iris was very vivid. However that didn't make looking into his eyes uncomfortable, it just made it mesmerizing. His body was obviously toned and very fit. I bet his pecks were—is that a badge?

Clipped onto the front pocket on his jacket was a badge that clearly said music producer. Phew, for a second there I thought I was standing in front of someone from the FBI. "Thanks for catching it, I honestly don't know what I would've done without it. I'd have to _walk_ to talk to people," I exclaimed with mock shock written all over my face.

He chuckled and extended his hand to me, "Jack McLaughlan, music producer for MC Music Records. It's nice to meet you."

Hot name too. "Rose Hathaway, it's nice to meet you too Jack," I shook his hand but it seemed to slow down after a little... however we still grasped each other's hands.

At the mention of my name his eyebrows went up ever so slightly, it was that slight that I would've missed it if I hadn't been studying his face intently. "Well Rose, it is _very_ nice to meet such a beautiful girl as yourself with a beautiful name to match it."

I smiled up at him, "well Jack, the privilege is mine to be standing in the presence of such a handsome young man who just so happens to be a music producer."

He cracked a full smile at me and finally dropped my hand, "well I'll be going now since I've got a meeting to attend to. Here," he gave me a card, his card probably for the company, "I would say this is the company card but I'd be lying. This actually has _my_ email and number. I don't usually give them out but when I do it's when I think I've found genuine talent or I just seem to get on quite well with someone."

I raised my eyebrows at him before taking the card, "well thank you Jack. Seeing as I'm not cool enough to have my details on a card I figured I'll write them on your hand," I replied, smirking at him.

I then proceeded to write my number and my email followed by _–Rose x_.

He looked at his hand for a second, almost like what most girls do when they're examining their nails after just having a manicure. We said our goodbye's and our you'll hear from me soon's before I continued to walk over to Christian's car. Christian was the only one still standing outside of the car, I must've held a confused expression on my face. "Dimitri's in the car already."

Aha, so now I know where he is. "Who was that?" Christian added with a nod in the direction of where Jack had gone.

"A music producer."

"Oh," he raised one eyebrow, dammit I couldn't do that.

"Yepp, he had a meeting to attend to so he had to go. Why on earth would there be a meeting in our school that was so important that MC Music Records had to be there?"

"That was MC Music Records?" Christian practically squealed.

"Yes... what's the big deal?"

"Like... every single person that has signed with them has became _huge_ in not just America, but all over the world. They create global phenomena's."

"That's a lovely fact you've just shared with me and for your infor—"

My phone beeped signalling that I had received a text. I smiled when I opened up the text.

_Was just checking to see if you'd actually given me your actual number. If you text me back though I'd be able to know._

_-J_

I rolled my eyes at his faith in me and texted him back.

_Now why wouldn't I give you my real number? That would just be quite frankly, mean. I'd never do such a thing :)_

_-R_

"Who you texting?" asked Christian.

I looked at him, clearly saying '_you did just see what happened at the door right?'_ He seemed to finally get it after a few seconds, "oh, never mind then. Hurry up and get in the car before Kara freaks out because we're later home than usual."

I rolled my eyes but got in the car before receiving another text.

_Somehow I just thought that you'd be the kind of girl with a scheming mind and would plan on doing that, but lucky me that you didn't. Meeting is so boring I think I might just fall asleep._

_-J_

I smiled a little at my phone thinking that he seemed to have a little bit of the same attitude I had towards work. I suddenly felt a little uncomfortable, almost as if I was being watched but I shook it off as nothing as I replied.

_Well I do have a scheming mind but you seemed nice enough. Plus, you hadn't done anything to piss me off so I thought 'why not?' What is the 'boring' meeting about anyway?_

_-R_

I don't know why but I was intrigued by a meeting being held in_ our_ school with _famous_ music producers attending. I mean, it's not as if our school is very well known or anything. Well, I guess it is well known, but that's only for sports, and nothing else. Our football team and rugby team are unbeatable. The same goes to our badminton, tennis, basketball, netball... I think you get the picture that we rule at every sport that is taught at St. Vlad's. So back to the music producers, I doubt that anyone ranked that high up in the celebrity world would actually pay attention to our school in the slightest, I stand corrected. For one of the world's top music producer's was sitting in my school, at that very moment, possibly in one of the classes that I attended and talking to a teacher that I knew. It seemed so very... mysterious and secretive, almost as if no one really knew about this and I'd just kind of stumbled into the scene and found out. My phone buzzed and just as I was going to read the text back the car jolted forward causing my seatbelt to lock instantly as my body flew forward. I may have even heard my ribcage crack from the impact with the seatbelt. My phone had fallen onto the car floor and slid under Dimitri's seat but that wasn't my main priority at that moment in time. "What the _fuck_ Christian!" I exclaimed, rubbing my ribs to soothe the pain ever so slightly.

"Yes well sorry for the fact that God made fucking assholes that can't drive properly at a roundabout. The car was going to fly into us! So I just braked. Hang on..." the way he suddenly just trailed off and his tone of voice made my head snap up to see what was causing this reaction from him.

The car that had, apparently, nearly flew into us had stopped in the middle of an exit lane from the roundabout and the driver's door was lying wide open. People were beeping their horns, some even telling the driver to fucking move, however the driver's door remained open and the car did not move. Dimitri and Christian shared a knowing look before they each nodded their heads and Dimitri began to open the car door. Subconsciously, my hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. I didn't want him getting hurt if there was something bad in that car, I couldn't bear it if I was just sitting in the car and I were to watch him get hurt. He placed his other hand over mine before lifting my hand up to his mouth and kissing it sweetly. "I'm just going to check it out then I'll be straight back," he reassured me.

I looked into his eyes and knew that he would be back. He was mine, my sexy Russian with the god-like features that no man could ever have... And I trusted him. I slid my hand out of his grasp and let him step out of the car. I shifted over to the middle to get a better view of what was going on outside but I also got a better view of my brother's face. He wasn't mad or angry or surprised by the previous actions between Dimitri and myself... He was smiling and practically beaming. When he caught be staring he placed his hand over mine and said, "I'm just glad that you're finally happy Rose. I don't care who you are with as long as they treat you right and you're happy."

I was about to answer him when we heard a very distinctive Russian accented voice ring throughout the air. "Holy shit!"

I was out of the car in seconds but somehow Christian had already reached the car. Dimitri had the back of his hand covering his mouth as if he could vomit at any second. The colour in Christian's face disappeared as he looked at whatever was inside the car. He made no dramatic gesture's to show that he was put off by whatever it was but the sheer look of disgust and repulse in his face made it quite clear that it was not a sight to be seen if you had a weak stomach. As I took a step forward a smell so foul, that it made my eyes water and my hand go straight up to cover my mouth and nose, hit me with great force. I could feel the sick rising up in my throat but I swallowed it back down and took another step forward. I was at the rear end of the car and as I peaked 'round the side a little I could see a ghostly white hand, with a tint of blue, hanging out of the car door. I spun round, my stomach was churning and my mouth was shut tightly together. I began to feel dizzy as time seemed to slow all around me and the noise of car horns going off or people shouting seemed to just... Fade away. Instead, a loud dripping sound replaced everything, it echoed through my head, drop, drop, drop. I closed my eyes and the image of the hand appeared again. The crimson blood had been dripping from her finger tips as it created a shining pool underneath them on the concrete road.

I leaned against the car and took deep breaths as I tried to about what might have happened to the woman in the driver's seat. Everything was going so well. I had family and friends who loved me, I'd gotten my preferred subject – Music – I'd started to get closer to Dimitri and to top it all off, the police had Steve. Wait, that's it! Steve... He said something the night that we had found him and I'd gotten information out of him. He'd started to tell me something but then he went into a severe coughing fit. _There's more. There's more to the story. _That's what he'd said; well those were the only full sentences he'd gotten out. Steve had begun to say more but he could only get one word out, _he_. We were dealing with a man then and I had no idea where to look out for him. I remembered back to when it had been Steve that I was afraid would find me and how he would leave notes to –

A note! There was probably a note in the car somewhere. I opened the passenger side door and checked the compartments in the door first before checking anywhere else. "What are you doing Rose?" I heard someone ask me.

I didn't acknowledge them in the slightest as I searched for this note. I'd checked the sides of the each car door, the pockets at the back of the seats, the glove box and even the boot and I still hadn't found it. I slumped over the passenger seat, _maybe there was no note._ As I brought my head up a small glimpse of white caught my eye. Looking straight at the brake pedal I saw a piece of paper sticking out from under it. Oh dear lord. I timidly reached down and grabbed the piece of paper, praying to God – if he was listening – that it wasn't a note. I leaned against the side of the car as I stared at the piece of paper in my hands, it was lined paper which is the kind of paper notes are usually written on. It was also folded up and had my name on one side with a thin underline. Shit. I unfolded the paper and peered inside to check if there was any writing. I didn't see a thing. With a frown on my face I unfolded it all the way and looked to see no words on the paper, just a heart with a keyhole in the middle of it. _Yeah, because that makes so much sense._ I stared at the drawing growing more confused by the second and nearly jumped 5ft in the air when a hand rested on my shoulder. I quickly folded the piece of paper and stuffed it into my pocket before turning my head to be faced with the gorgeous face of Dimitri Belikov. He looked at my face as his eyes darted from my pocket and back again. He was suspicious of me but I just smiled and side-stepped him, heading towards the car.

I got in the car and closed the door behind me whilst taking out the piece of paper in my pocket. _What on earth could this drawing mean?_ I thought to myself. _If there's a lock in the heart, where is the key? Is the heart un-locked so it doesn't need the key? Or is it locked...and I've to FIND the key?_

For some reason, the second one seemed most likely. Steve always made me go look for things, or for me to try and solve riddles he'd leave me in notes so I'd know what was coming but the thing is, it wasn't Steve I was dealing with anymore. It was the man he'd spoken about just before he'd passed out. It was the man that was most likely his boss from the very beginning. _Well shit._ The doors opened at the front of the car and Christian and Dimitri hopped in. I quietly folded the note and slid it into my pocket, "so what's happening with the...you know...the woman in the car," I asked.

Christian stiffened a little whilst Dimitri sighed, "the police will be arriving soon, to check for fingerprints, blood tests...things like that. The body will be taken to the morgue and they'll try and figure out the cause of death from there."

I shuddered, suddenly remembering all that blood and the smell...it was all so horrible. I wonder who could _do_ such a thing? Well, obviously Steve's boss could...or maybe he got someone to do his dirty business for him? That seemed like the most likely option. I nodded my head at Dimitri as Christian started the car again and continued to drive us home.

"Oh my goodness, are you three okay?" Kara all but screamed in our faces as she gave us all a bone crushing hug each. I think my eyes nearly popped out of my head.

"Mum, we're fine. Look, not a scratch on any of us," Christian answered with a reassuring smile.

Dimitri shook his head at Kara as if to agree.

I was lost in my own thoughts, mainly the small note I'd found in the car. My guess was that I'd to kind a key of some sort...but I had no idea what I was supposed to be opening. Also, how would I know where to find this key? Will I be given more clues? Or have I already been given the clues but I've just thought they weren't important at the time? My God, this was all so –

"Earth to fucking Rose?"

I snapped out of my train of thought and narrowed my eyes at Christian.

"What?" I asked coldly.  
He seemed a little taken aback, I sighed, "I mean, yes Christian?" I asked again in a more polite manner.

He studied me for a minute or so, "what's wrong with you Rose?"

I looked at him. He was serious. Well, I couldn't tell him about the note I found in the car...or that I kind of know who is behind all of this, not the actual person or whatever, just that it's Steve's boss. "Are you asking if I have problems?"  
"Rose, don't fuck about with me at the moment," I looked at the floor, not wanting to meet his eyes, "just tell me, what's wrong Rose."

He was going to get it out of me, I was sure of that. He always had a way of getting me to tell him what was actually bothering me. I looked behind him, trying to avoid his gaze, when I saw Dimitri leaning against the wall behind Christian. He was looking at me. I looked back to Christian, suddenly quite angry. "Do you _want_ to know what's wrong with me Christian? Do you _really_ want to know? Cause I want to know that as well! I don't know why, but I've been keeping to myself a lot more lately, it's as if I think that if I let anyone in, they are just going to get hurt! I don't want the people I love getting hurt because of me!" I stepped closer to him.

"I know you were the one who found me in the street as a poor, defenceless girl, but I'm not that girl anymore. I know how to fight, I've got _friends_ now, and most importantly, I have people who love me! I was alone and scared the night you found me, I didn't even think I was _alive_." I had tears streaming down my face at this point but I felt as though a big weight was being lifted from my shoulders. I wasn't quite finished though.

"This whole ordeal with Steve has scared the living shit outta' me, and you have _no_ idea how scared I am right now. Christian, I _know_ who is behind the incident with the car. It's Steve's boss," I pinched the bridge of my nose as I remembered back to when Steve had tried to tell me about him, "Steve tried warning me about him...but, well, I guess having a knife in your stomach is too much. Who knew," I added sarcastically whilst smiling guiltily.

**Again, I hope the chapter was worthy of your patience (:**

**Please R&R !**

**Also, if you have any ideas that you's think would go well with the story, feel free to tell me and I'll see how they fit! :D  
Sarah xx**


	9. Apology

Hello reviewers, I'll keep this short and simple.

I'm sorry to say, that I am probably going to take down my previous stories - Melting The Ice Within and New Students Anyone? - due to the fact that I don't feel passionate about them and have no inspiration to continue writing them any longer. I feel terrible that I have left you all hanging for so long, but this is my final decision. If you wish to continue reading my FanFictions, then please click on 'Follow Author' as I do have a story that I SHALL be putting up.

Again, I'm very sorry and I hope you can all forgive me.

Sarah x


	10. Last Chance!

Hello again, just to say this is everyone's last chance to subscribe to me as an author because at midnight tonight - the New Year - I shall be taking down my story 'New Students Anyone?' and shall be posting the first chapter to my new story 'Returning Home.'

I have decided **not** to delete 'Melting The Ice Within' but I **shall** be finishing my new story before returning to finish MTIW as I still do not have any inspiration for it yet.

The summary for my new story:

Rose and her parents were kidnapped by a group of Strigoi when she was 10 years old, and was only able to escape at the age of 16. She eventually made it back to St. Vladimir's after a year (AN: Sorry if this seems vague, I just don't want to give too much away) where she is reunited with her best friend but, most importantly, her childhood crush. What will happen to Rose when she returns? What did the Strigoi want with her? And most importantly, will they strike again?

Well I hope you's like it and happy New Year everyone!

Sarah x


End file.
